


Vocabulary Lessons

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey likes to have lessons in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Challenge- Sex Games

Affidavit.” he murmured against your skin, kissing his favourite spot where your shoulder curved into your neck. The moon was the only light shining in his office. He’d made the excuse of working late just for this occasion. There was nothing he loved more then fucking you in his office.

“Written statement under oath.” You answered easily, sliding one hand back and into his hair. Harvey Dent smirked. You were sitting in his lap, reclined against his chest, while he decided to test your vocabulary. For each question right, he would slowly take away a piece of clothing, for every question wrong, he would get to spank you.

“Fine. Let’s make things…. harder.” He moved his hips, pressing his erection into the smooth curve of your ass. “Mmm.. I can feel how.. hard.. this is going to be. Bring it Mr. Dent.” You rolled your hips, encouraging him.

“Amicus curiae.”

He toyed with the bottom of your shirt, slowly undoing every button. There was a disappointed huff behind when you answered, “Friend of the court. Latin. Though there’s other “friends” I have a keen interest in.” You turned in his lap to straddle him, reaching down to rub against his tenting trousers.

“De facto.” Harvey was almost done unbuttoning your blouse. You helped shrug it off and drop it to the floor of his office along with your bra. “More Latin. Something that exists in fact, but not as a matter of law.”

“I knew there was a reason why I hired you as my assistant. En banc.” Now he buried his face in your breasts, kissing and licking the supple skin, fingers rolling your hardening nipples between thumb and forefinger. Dragging nails through his scalp you mewled in pleasure at his attentions. “French, meaning “on the bench.” Which is where I’d like to have you one day. Wouldn’t that be naughty? Become a Judge, Harvey, then I can hide underneath the stand and blow you while you deliver verdicts.”

He chuckled against you, “I’d like that. Maybe one day. Right now I’d rather have you over my knee. Nolo contendere.”

Making a face at him you decided to let him have this one; you got up and slipped off your pencil skirt that he loved. He grinned at your voluntary defeat. “Same as a plea of guilt when concerning criminal sentences. That’s one.” He spread his legs to support you better, and eagerly stroked your spine when you lay across his knee. The resounding smack of palm to the skin of your backside left you gasping, and the area tinged pink until it faded under Harvey’s caress.

“Sua sponte.” Harvey said, he brought his hand down again without waiting for your response. “Latin. Often refers to a court taking an action in a case without being asked to do so by either side. Much like how I will continue to spank you red without being asked.”

Biting your lip, attempting to stop the moan from escaping, your body tingled with excitement. Harvey was so dominant when he decided to take over. Passion ruled him, much like that double headed coin. It was a major turn on and your thighs were slick with want.

“Harvey.. Harvey stop.” You cried out, when his assault on your redded cheeks became too much. Intent on marking your skin, Harvey didn’t hear you. You twisted and smacked his shoulder. “Harvey! Ouch!” Tumbling to the floor and landing on your ass made stung. Tears were brimming on your eyes as you felt the throb of pain.

Harvey suddenly came back to himself. “Oh my god. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize-” You shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Harvey, it’ll be okay. It was just too much this time. Now sit back and let me take control.”

He complied, opening his pants for you and gently guiding you down onto him. Ideally he’d wanted to drag you against the bookcase and fuck you there, but he realized that he’d gone too far today. You didn’t take him in all the way, the brush of fabric against your sore ass was enough. Still, Harvey was quick to finish, coming inside of you with a grunt.

A soft gasp came out of him when you turned to collect your clothes. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, staring in horror at the bruises now showing on your ass. Twisting you back to glance down at yourself, you winced. It looked far worse than it felt. It would be smarting for several days. “This week is going to be fun then…” You muttered, thinking about the long days of sitting at your desk. He was quick to help you into your clothes, kissing you tenderly after each piece was placed back on your body. “I’m truly sorry.”

“I know.” You slid a hand around his neck to draw him down, “Just… next time listen to me, okay?”


End file.
